


Gruvia LoveFest

by SirLemon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLemon/pseuds/SirLemon
Summary: My submissions for Gruvia LoveFest 2017





	

**Day 3 - Sweet**

It was a sunny afternoon in Magnolia, birds were singing, people were laughing and the clouds were nowhere to be seen.   
Gray was returning home from a mission, his mind and body tired after having spent the last three days out of town hunting down a bandit gang that had been raiding towns all throughout Fiore.  
So when he returned home to the small house he shared with his fiancée Juvia Loxar he was more than happy to just kick back in the couch and relax.  
But sadly. When your girlfriend loves you more than she does breathing and you're just returning from a three-day mission… rest is one thing you do not get.   
Not even five minutes had passed before Gray was pulled out of his relaxing moment by the sound of Juvia sneaking down the stairs.   
Deciding to indulge her. Gray pretended like he didn't notice her sneaking up behind him until she covered his eyes with her hands.   
“Graaay-samaaa~” Juvia sang in a sing-song voice “Welcome home~”   
Gray sighed but before he could turn around Juvia had circled the couch and stood in front of him.   
Now after three years as a couple Gray would've thought that there wasn't much she could do that would surprise anymore.   
Boy was he wrong.  
Juvia was standing infront of him, wearing not but what could only be described as a “skimpy” apron. If that even made sense.   
Gray swallowed his saliva as he stared at Juvia’s ample bosom straining against the thin fabric, his eyes instinctively peeking down below where the apron barely covered her lady parts.  
“Gray-sama must be all tired after his looong exhaustion mission right?” Juvia teased, wiggling her hips seductively. “How about Juvia helps feel a little better?”   
Gray did not get a chance to answer before Juvia kneeled down on the floor infront of him, gently stroking his swollen genitals through the thin briefs.   
Before Gray could question when he'd lost his pants Juvia pulled on the underwear, releasing his member from its cloth prison.  
Gray groaned as Juvia leaned in and slowly planted several cool kisses to his member.  
“Juvia… please…” Gray groaned. Struggling to stay in control.   
In response. Juvia merely smiled and patted the throbbing penis on its head.   
“Not so fast. Juvia is feeling a little weak actually … she probably needs some sugar with her meal”.  
Pulling out a bottle of honey from behind her back, Gray didn't get a chance to stop her before his groin was completely covered in the bright, sticky liquid.   
Gray sighed as his member throbbed at the new sensation. This darn succubus woman of his always found some new kinky way of surprising him in bed.   
Not that he minded.   
“Well then”. Juvia giggled and clapped her hands together “I’ll be digging in!”   
Gray groaned in relief as Juvia dove onto his member, enveloping it in her warm, moist mouth without her teeth as much as scratching it.  
Juvia smiled (as wellas she could) as the sweet taste filled her mouth. Her tongue instinctively starting to dart around in an attempt to find more of the sweetness.   
In all honesty she was glad that Gray seemed to have keeped up with his showers during his time away. This idea probably wouldn't have ended so well if Gray had been all sweaty…  
“Juvia… I… can't…” Gray moaned just as Juvia grabbed his honey-slathered balls with her hand and softly massaged the sensitive genitalia as she let her tongue go wild on his member.  
Gray, despite himself groaned in a very unmasculine way as he blew his load filling Juvia's mouth with his sticky juices.   
Gray sighed as he weakly watched his fiancée suck the last of his fluids out of him before swishing them around in her mouth and swallowing it all.   
Giggling at how weak Gray looked Juvia proceeded to straddle her exhausted lover and catch his lips in a deep kiss.   
Gray groaned at the semen/honey flavored kiss that made his exhausted member twitch with life again but to no avail.   
Letting his lips go. Juvia leaned and whispered “my turn” before pulling off the apron and throwing it to the side, letting Gray relish in the full glory off her body.   
Grabbing the honey bottle, Juvia proceeded to pour plenty off the golden liquid on her ample bosom before thrusting her glorious bags of fun into Gray’s face.  
Not even having the energy to resist Gray merely began sucking and licking the silky smooth breasts in front of him, not having the energy to lift his arms.  
Juvia moaned as Gray cleaned her honey covered funbags with great precision despite his state of exhaustion.   
After a few minutes of licking Gray felt the sugar kicking in and suddenly got a second wind!  
His energy restored he grabbed Juvia by nipples, smirking at her surprised expression.   
Using his new gained arm movement, Gray pulled and tugged at the nipples, leading her breast upwards in order for his tongue to reach underneath.   
Despite the sudden stimulus Juvia managed to smile through the pleasure.   
For as fun as it could be to take control of Gray and have him dance to her tunes… She really preferred the Gray who took control and did whatever he wanted.   
Smirking. Gray let go of a nipple, letting gravity take control and giving Juvia a smack in the chest with her own breast. The girl whimpering at the sudden impact.  
Using his now free hand he slowly let his fingers trail across Juvia’s silky body until he reached her nether regions.   
Not bothering to ask (and not really needing to) Gray slowly inserted of of his cold fingers into her snatch, unsurprised to find it as moist as it could possibly be.   
As Juvia let out a groan from the sudden intrusion, Gray took the chance to catch her open mouth in a deep kiss.   
With his tongue going wild in her mouth, one hand squeezing and tugging at her bosom and three ice-cold fingers in her snatch rubbing at her g-spot it wasn't long before Juvia climaxed in a violent orgasm, squirting fluids all over her fiancé’s lap.   
Sighing and positively shining with afterglow Juvia rolled off his lap and down into the couch next to him, cuddling up against the ice mage and leaning her head on his shoulder.   
“Welcome home Gray-sama. Juvia missed you.” Juvia whispered and planting a peck on his cheek.   
Gray just groaned in response, his sugarkick already having worn off and leaving him even more tired than before.   
Juvia just laughed at her lover. Gray may seem grumpy but she knew that he only ever acted like this around her.   
This silly, pouting grumpy head was a face of his he’d never show to anyone else in the guild who only ever knew the calm, cool Ice-mage.   
Planting another kiss on his cheek, Juvia rose from the couch, pulling Gray by the hand.   
“Come now you grump! Let's get you a shower and a nap. Juvia has three days to make up for once you wake up!”   
Gray chuckled weakly and let his fiancée lead him by the arm to the shower.   
And the rest. Is history. 


End file.
